Shadowed
by Starr Skyes
Summary: Siya is a creation of Robotnik and a quiet girl, but she used to be a tough, over-honest girl who stood up to Robotnik. Read about her adventures from past to present and about her mysterious, powerful abilities that might mean the end of world.
1. The rude one

**This series is pretty much just a bungle of Sonic stories I had put together before I joined . Sorry if they aren't too good. ^^**

It was dark and cold. I could hear a voice that didn't seem to be a voice I would like to hear.

"Experiment 267? Wait....How about Siya?" I opened my eyes slowly to see a round man with a orange mustache and a huge toothy grin.

I blinked in confusion as the man loomed over me with his horrid grin.

"Mister, is that nose hair over your mouth?" I asked.

He frowned, "No, it isn't...." He paused a second to back up and put his nose in the air proudly, making me want to punch him for some reason.

He talked in a loud and proud voice, "I'm Dr. Robotnik, your creator."

I nodded, "Who's going bald...."

He growled, "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH RUDE THINGS TO ME! You should be grateful I ever gave you the option to choose your own personality!!"

I blinked, "Your right, thanks...." Robotnik grinned, "That's better!!! Now come. I will show you around." He walked to a door and it opened. I sat up and stared at it, wondering if I should really follow him.

I shrugged and followed him out, noticing I had what was almost identical to a old fashioned potato bag as clothing. The color matched and it was itchy, only it looked different. Like it was made of wool.

I ignored it out of anger and walked out the door. Dr. Robotnik walked down the white hall and I saw a room and completely stopped, it wasn't special or anything, but I was sucked in by curiosity.

I walked in it to see a room that had was like a gym. I had to smile and dragged out a mat, one people often excised on, from the closest into the room.

I made a sign with a cardboard piece and wrote "Siya's room, NO ONE ENTERS!!!!!" and taped it to the door.

I got a room, MY room and no one else's.

Suddenly, Dr. Robotnik barged in, "Where have you been??!!?!" I shrugged, "Here, in MY room. Where NO ONE else is suppose to be!" I smiled and he growled, "That is the last straw!!"

**See? Short. XD Only 438 words. There'll probably be more chapters to it though, hopefully enough to make up for the shortness.**


	2. A much needed friend

**Second chapter. ^^ Please read and review!**

I looked at him, "I think there's more in the kitchen...."

Robotnik frowned even more, although I have no idea why, "Tomorrow you will be shut down....PERMANENTLY." The word "permanently" rang in my ears as if I was inside the bell of the London clock tower as it was stuck.

It was my turn to frown, "Yea, um....That doesn't work for me."

He looked at me angrily, as if telling me I was completely stupid.

He pointed to the mat I had out and marched out of the room. I laid down and thought about what it would be like to be "shut down." For some reason, I was thinking that I was eager to be shut down.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and sat up, "I'm hungry!" I announced to myself and stood up. The door opened and seemed as if it spoke to me, "Don't EVER come back."

A arrow went right though my heart as I stuck my tongue at the stupid door, "I won't!" I yelled.

As I walked into a large cafe looking area I was thinking I was crazy for talking to a door. Sitting at a table was a girl, with short blond hair and a light blue hair band. I shook my head and headed to the front, but the robot there seemed to be in his own little world.

Shaking my head roughly, I snatched some food myself and headed for the farthest table from the girl to eat. I stuffed my face quickly and stood up. The girl walked to me, so I started for the door.

Only stopping when the girl put a hand on my shoulder to stop me, "Hello, I'm Maria! You're that new experiment of my grandpa's, right? Um....experiment 2...6....6....no....267?" she asked and I nodded, "Siya."

Maria smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you Siya."

I started for the door again, "Wait!" She shouted and I stopped again.

She walked in front of me, "C-can we play?"

I shrugged, "Why me? I'm sure there are other brats like you...."

She smiled, ignoring my insult, "There aren't any...this is a space colony...Not many children here...In fact, there's only one child here...Me....and that's pretty boring!"

She smiled again and I blinked. As if I was seeing right though her smile I blurred out, "You're lonely..."

As a surprised face, that said I was right, appeared on her face, I felt a kind, small, smile sneak it's sly self onto my face, "I'll play."

She suddenly smiled again, only a lot bigger then before, "Great! How bout hide-and-go-seek?"

I simply nodded and she shouted, "You go hide and I'll find you!


	3. The deadly game

**Hehe. So much longer! ^^ Please read a review!**

I sighed as she put her head to a wall and closed her eyes. Maria counted slowly, so I knew I had about 30 seconds or more to find a hiding spot and get comfortable.

I walked around and saw a weird door. A grin popped onto my face as I ignored the warning sign on the door and went though.

It was dark and the walls seemed uneven. It would get narrow and then wide randomly. This happened so much, I was sure my brain was getting scrambled. Suddenly, a dome came up and I could hear a odd noise coming from a lit room.

I walked towards it when I realized it wasn't coming from the room, it was behind me.

But it was too late, when I turned around a huge robot shaped like a huge mouse without a eye and with claws coming from its back, grabbed me with its cold, damp, claws and tried to squeeze the living daylight out of me!

I growled a bit before kicking my shoe off into the hole where the eye SHOULD have been. I could hear weird clanking inside and I frowned, from the missing eye and the odd clanking, PLUS the weird noise coming from it...I could tell this robot was never taken very good care of.

Was this what "shutting down" was? It sent a chill down my spine when I remembered I was about to be killed in its hard claws. I started to punch the claw till I got through the armor and pulled out wires. I felt like electricity tingle throughout my body as I tore the wires out.

I felt my vision fading when the robot fell to the ground, "I hope you are happy now..." I said without feeling as I fell to the ground. The electricity waves were still going through my body, and it was hurting. I wanted to scream, but I was afraid there were more and I wouldn't want to make them attack me while I was immobile.

I tried to stand up and realized my body went numb because of the electricity that went trough my body for so long. I laid there completely numb when I heard another noise, I completely freaked out, "ANOTHER ROBOT?!?! No! Not now!!!!" I managed to be able to hug myself in fear.

What seemed to be a robot Maria came out, "Hello~" Her voice seemed to softly fade in the end, as if she was singing.

I stayed silent and she just smiled, "Are you ok?~ Do you want to play?~ Do you need something?~ Did something happen?~ What's your name?~" She asked a bunch of questions and my head began to spin, "...."

She suddenly frowned, "Let's play a game...The deadly game~"

The sweet voice said something completely sour, but she seemed like she didn't notice. I hugged myself as tight as a I could, which wasn't tight at all, "I would....and it sounds like a lovely game...but, I got shocked so, I'm as stiff as a board...Sorry~" I was suddenly glad that I got shocked.

Robo Maria smiled and touched my shoulder, "I'll make you better so you can play~"

My numb body felt better and I could move, but I wasn't so happy about it, "W-what are the rules to this game?"

I asked, I started to think it was a children game with a scary name. But, that thought went away when she smiled and explained, "The rules are simple we fight robots, much like the one before, till one of us die. The last one standing wins. ^^"

"But...If we fight until one of us die, then wouldn't the robots when no matter what?" I thought.

I sat up and shook my head, "I-I just remembered I was playing a game with my friend, Maria...."

Robo Maria frowned, "YOU PROMISED~"

She whined and suddenly pouted, "Fine! If you quit, I'll kill Maria and if you lose the Deadly game, Maria ALSO dies."

I frowned, "fine..." I softly said with my head hanging.

I was planning to run for it in a bit. I mean, there was no way she knew Maria!!

She smiled, "Also, in case you don't believe I can hurt Maria..." Something came down from the ceiling and I had no idea what it was. That was until, it came into the dim light and what I saw widened my eyes so much, I was sure my eyes would pop out any second.


	4. THE END?

**Chapter 4. Enjoy. ^^ Please read and review.**

Maria was hanging by her wrists from the ceiling.

It shocked me deeply, "H-how?"

Robo Maria smiled, "Easy~ I ran into her~"

I blinked, "Ran into her?"

Maria frowned in guilt, "I-i ran after you..."

I pouted, "You're not suppose to peek!!"

She giggled a bit, "I didn't! I was done counting when the door closed and I knew instantly it was you! So, I ran after you to try to tell you that robots that malfunctioned went in here..."

I was a bit insulted when she knew I broke the rule instantly, but I ignored it.

I even forgot it when Robo Maria whined, "Deadly Game~~~" I felt a chill go up my spine again as I heard those words.

Standing up, I nodded, "I...I am ready."

I was already planning my battle plan when Robo Maria danced, "Yay~"

Billions of robots suddenly swarmed around Robo Maria and me. "W-were they in the shadows all this time?!?!" I shouted in shock. No one answered and I felt like I was being ignored. I realized I was in my own world with killer robots around me, ready to rip my insides out.

Robo Maria already took down 5 when I only took down 2...But, I looked on the bright side and thought, "She'll tire down faster!" Ignoring the fact she was a robot and could NOT be tired.

The robots cornered me and attacked me from all directions. I was trapped, unable to go any where. Their claws, knives, swords, etc, all hit me at once. My vision blurred and I could barely see anything at all. But, without doubt, Robo Maria was flashing a evil grin at my cold body.

**Bleh. She dead now, happy? Now you guys can't read any more! XP I can see you all jump for joy, don't try to hide it! XP**


	5. The saddened

"I win~" Robo Maria announced and Maria shouted in fear.

"NO!! SIYA!!! Wake up!! Don't die! Siya!! PLEASE!!" Maria started to cry uncontrollably.

I gained my vision back quickly when I heard her cry and I frowned, "maria..." I murmured in sympathy.

I disappeared from view and then appeared behind Robo Maria. I punched her back and pulled out the wires, ignoring the scratches from the rusty metal.

When Robo Maria was destroyed, she seemed asleep and faintly murmured, "I only wanted a friend~...." in that sweet voice that made me wince of guilt.

I felt bad for Robo Maria, and it only made me feel worse when I went to get Maria down only to get slapped, "You weren't suppose to destroy her!!" she cried and I bit the bottom of my lip.

I wanted to blur out, "I was just trying to get revenge for making you cry!" but I stayed quiet.

I didn't want to upset her any more then I already did. "Um....Maria, how bout we go back before something else happens..."

I said sadly...She looked at me as if she was feeling guilty, "S-sure...."

I was already heading for the door and she slowly followed behind. "If you drag behind, robots might grab you..." I warned teasingly.

I heard her freak out and run to catch up to me, "W-wait Siya!!"

I giggled and smiled at her, "It was a joke~"

I admitted and she blushed, "um...I-i knew that..."

I just giggled again and pointed to the exit of the wacky hallway, "Since our last game was ruined....Let's have a race..."

She smiled at me, "Ok!" she shout as happily as a pig oinking in mud.

"Ready-Set-Go!!" We shout together and raced off like a herd of turtles. We were head to head, toe to toe, and the door was inches away. I closed my eyes to shield it from air as I sped up to try and beat her. When we got to the end and reached out to touch the door....But, what we touched WASN'T the door.


	6. A room prison

I felt my heart beat against my chest so hard, i was sure it was going to pop out!

I slowly looked up to see it was Dr. Robotnik....I only looked at his red, old, wrinkled face for a second and I could tell he was upset and angry.

His voice was booming and my ears rang, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!?! SIYA?!?! WHY DID YOU BEING MARIA IN THIS GARBAGE DUMP!?!?!? THAT'S IT!!!! SIYA!!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO THAT ROOM YOU CALL A BEDROOM AND YOU ARE NEVER COMING OUT UNTIL YOU ARE SHUT DOWN TOMORROW!!!!!"

I felt horror rush through my vains and I felt like crying. I simply glared and did the opposite then what I felt like doing...Just so I wouldn't cry...I laughed like a hyena till my heart pounced out of my chest.

They both looked at me in confusion, only Robotnik's showed a bit of anger in it. I started to cry, covering it up with a laugh. When I stopped, I could see my red, tear filled, laughing face in my mind and I felt silly.

I blushed and stood up, ashamed because I saw that I made Robotnik only madder. I looked at my feet and I could barely see poor Maria's sad face. She looked guilty and I could read her mind.

I could tell she was thinking, "This is my fault! She's in trouble because of me!" I bit my lip and quickly stared at my feet. Dr. Robotnik took my wrist roughly and dragged me to my room with his monster stomping.

**o_O Shortest one yet. The horror...T-T**


End file.
